


Beneath the Surface

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had had a great night planned, right up until Steve had called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 2011: situational humiliation. Also contains some crossdressing. You have been warned.

Danny lets his breath out slowly as he relaxes against the bed. He’s got a game on the television, some college hockey match that he couldn’t care less about, but he’s got his computer on the coffee table, already open to the folder of pictures that’s password-protected with a string of letters and numbers and punctuation marks that isn’t written down anywhere. Danny’s the only one with access to this file, which is exactly the way it should be.

He reaches down to adjust himself before opening the slideshow. The images float by, each one more and more arousing in some way – the crook of one man’s smile, the way another’s hair frames his face, the hold another has on his cock – and Danny presses his palm to his dick as he watches the screen.

He could be looking at porn with Steve. Hell, he could just be looking at Steve, who is his own kind of porn, but Danny’s been feeling the itch lately, so he’d begged off and headed home by himself after work. He’d pulled his things from the closet and set them on the bed, and had then gone about his night as normal – getting dinner, showering off the day, making a list for the grocery store. The sun sets early in Hawaii, earlier than he’s used to in the summer, but that had suited his purposes tonight just fine. Danny had held off until just after sunset before grabbing his things and heading into the bathroom.

So now he’s comfortable on the bed, porn playing a few feet away, and he feels great, lying out with his fishnets on. His cock is trapped behind the thick crisscrosses of the stockings, dark and hard and leaking, turning the thin black cord near the tip heavy and damp. He’s settled in to enjoy himself for a good long while.

Which is, of course, when his phone rings.

“Fucking hell,” Danny yelps, yanking his hand out of his stockings and wiping it across his chest as he grabs his phone in the other hand. Steve’s stupid smirking face flashes up at him. “What,” he says irritably as he puts the phone up to his ear, “what, McGarrett, you lonely over there without me or something?”

“Fardano is dead,” Steve says into his ear. He’s got that clipped military tone that Danny hates. “HPD found his body floating off of the docks half an hour ago. I’m three minutes from you. Meet me downstairs.”

And then Steve hangs up on him.

Three minutes. He has three minutes, ten seconds of which he wastes by staring in shock at the phone in his hand. He jumps from the bed after that, grabbing his pants and pulling them on over his stockings and throwing on a shirt and his shoes. He’s locking the door to his apartment, tie in hand, when Steve pulls up.

He’s still hard, trapped within the confines of his stockings. Fuck his life, anyway.

-0-

“Why are you so jumpy?” Steve asks ten minutes into processing the crime scene. It’s definitely Fardano, and he’s definitely dead. The good thing, Danny supposes, is that one look at Fardano’s bloated corpse had instantly killed the hard-on he had still been sporting. That doesn’t mean that it isn’t threatening to make a reappearance; every time he moves, he can feel the pull of the fishnets across his thighs, his ankles, his cock, and Danny would like absolutely nothing more than to go back in time and decide against doing this tonight. Barring that, he’d settle for a private bathroom and ten minutes in which to peel himself out of the stockings, but that’s not looking likely, either.

“I’m not jumpy,” he says after what’s probably too long a pause. Steve raises an eyebrow, but Danny plows on ahead. “Why are you focusing on me, anyway? We are at a crime scene, McGarrett. Get your head in the game,” and here he drops his voice and looks around before adding, “and off of my ass.”

Steve just grins. “It’s such a nice ass, though,” he says, and shit, shit, he’s reaching out, too quickly for Danny to duck away, and he grabs a handful of Danny’s ass and squeezes.

He doesn’t move his hand away.

Danny looks up at Steve after a few frozen seconds, and here’s a new face, something between surprised and confused and wary. Danny brings his arm up and knocks Steve’s hand away before taking a few fumbling steps away.

“Are you-” Steve shakes his head and glances around. There’s nobody within fifty yards of them, but Steve lowers his voice and takes a step in anyway. “Are you wearing fishnets under there, Danny?”

“We are not doing this now,” Danny hisses. He can feel himself flushing from tip to toe as Steve stares at him. “Mock me all you want later, Steven, but we _are not_ -”

“That is seriously hot,” Steve interrupts. Danny stops mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open.

“It’s what?” he manages after a stunned second or two.

“Hot as hell,” Steve says. “Not the time, not the place, but wow, Danny.” He licks his lips. “How soon can we get out of here?”

Danny looks around and spots Kono walking towards them. “Not yet,” he says, jerking his chin towards their teammate. “And, okay, apparently you and I have to talk.”

“Oh, yeah,” Steve agrees, his eyes flicking down to Danny’s pants and then back to his face. “Talk.”

-0-

The next hour is torture.

The body gives them several leads, most of which will turn out to be dead ends, but all of which need to be checked out. Chin takes the notes and heads back to the office, directing from there, and Danny is forced to ride in the cab of Steve’s truck while they speed all over the island and he tries desperately to fight his renewed hard-on.

“Blindfolds, restraints, gags,” Steve lists off.

“Sure, only if you want, and you’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Danny replies. “You?”

Steve shrugs. “They don’t do anything for me. We can leave it.” There’s a thin press of his lips that says there’s more to that story, but Danny has the feeling that most of it’s classified and that he doesn’t actually want the details. “Fucking in public.”

Danny stares at him for a full three seconds before responding. “We are cops, Steven. Officers of the law. In your case, you represent the entire country. We are supposed to act as role models to the world, not to the sexual deviants that live there!” He’s shouting by the end, but Steve just shoots him Mildly Annoyed Because You’re Not Listening Face.

“I don’t mean doing it over the computer table in the office-”

“-oh, God, Chin would kill us _so much_ -”

“I mean, like, blowjobs in a bathroom at a store or something.”

“Um.” Danny thinks about it before shrugging. “I can honestly say that I have not given it all that much thought. And we’re not trying it today,” he adds before Steve can suggest anything.

“Of course not,” Steve replies, far too innocently. He waits a beat, then adds, “I think we’re covering enough new ground for now.” Without taking his eyes off the road, he reaches over and squeezes Danny’s thigh, letting his fingers trace the pattern of the fishnets through the thin pants that Danny is wearing.

“You are not helping,” Danny groans, batting at Steve’s hand. “You’re not the one with his dick trapped in a pair of stockings, okay, so could you quit trying to make me even harder?”

Steve definitely looks over this time. He grins and shrugs. “At least it means people aren’t going to be able to see yours,” he says. Danny glances into Steve’s lap, and oh, hey, that’s going to be fun later. Danny smothers his own grin as he looks away.

“I’m willing to call this one a draw,” he concedes.

-0-

Steve, as is turns out, is a giant asshole.

“Hey,” he says when they get out of the truck at their third convenience store of the night. “You need anything while we’re here?”

“No,” Danny replies, walking for the door on autopilot. He’s hoping that this is the right store, that when they flash Fardano’s picture the clerk will recognize him, but Danny’s luck never wins out until at least the fifth stop. “If I needed something, I would have gotten it at the last store. Or, you know, the one before that.”

Steve shrugs. “Maybe they have something here that they didn’t have at those other places,” he suggests as he opens the door and waves Danny through.

“Like what?” Danny frowns, glancing around before flicking his eyes to Steve’s face. He looks in the direction that Steve is staring and catches the top of a rack of pantyhose in his line of vision.

He can feel himself twitch in his pants even as he flushes beet red. “Not helping,” he hisses, heading to the checkout, armed with Fardano’s picture.

It doesn’t get any better as they continue. At the next store, Steve trips him getting out of the truck, and is then ever-so-helpfully there to catch Danny around the waist; he dips his hand into Danny’s pants and hooks a finger through the fishnets, dragging them up so the edge is peeking over the top of Danny’s pants. Danny swats him away and resettles his clothing, but Steve grins anyway. At the store after that, Steve is mercifully on his best behavior, but at the sixth store, Steve chats up the guy behind the counter as he flashes Fardano’s picture, talking about the guy’s poorly-hidden magazine and the girl on the cover. “I think I’ve seen pictures of her in fishnets,” Steve says casually. “Hot as hell.”

The guy’s eyes light up. “You are not kidding, brah,” he says eagerly. “Hell, fishnets are magic. Even your buddy there would look good in ‘em, am I right?”

Steve laughs easily, but Danny catches the dark look that flashes over his face. “They are magic,” he agrees, and then he manhandles Danny out of the store so quickly that they might have left a small tornado in their wake.

“Okay,” Steve says as they climb back into the truck, “have we had enough fun for the night?”

Danny doesn’t respond, mostly because he’s not sure which part of that statement to address first. He finally settles on, “Excuse me?”

Steve throws the truck into gear and pulls out of the parking lot. “Can we just go home and fuck, or do you want to keep working?”

“Wait, wait, you think I _like_ going around and listening to you bait me about this?” Danny flaps his hands through the air. “What part of being teased in public about something that the public should not know sounds like foreplay to you, Steven?”

Steve meets Danny’s eyes, glances down to his crotch, and draws his eyes back up.

“Not the point,” Danny snaps, but he knows a losing battle when he sees one. “Call Chin, see if he has anything urgent for us.”

Steve’s phone is open before Danny even finishes his sentence.

-0-

“Off, off, off,” Steve says as soon as Danny gets the apartment door shut. Steve has his hands at Danny’s waist, thumbing open the button and pulling his pants down around his thighs before Danny can do much more than get his hands under Steve’s shirt.

Steve pauses and stares when Danny’s pants fall. “Holy shit,” he breathes out, eyes wide and dark. “Holy _shit_ , Danny. I was right.”

“Right, you were right, what were you right about,” Danny rambles out. He’s trying to get Steve’s shirt off, but Steve’s hands are planted pretty firmly on Danny’s hips, so it’s not going well. “Hands up, come on. Less clothing, more naked.”

“This is hot as hell,” Steve says, finally looking up to meet Danny’s eyes. “I mean, wow. If I thought there was any chance you’d say yes, I’d ask you for a picture.” Danny opens his mouth to object, but Steve grins and shakes his head. “I’ll just have to remember it, I know.”

“Good,” Danny grumbles, but then Steve is stripping his shirt off and making quick work of his pants, so he follows suit. He pauses when his pants and shirt are on the floor. “I’m assuming you’d rather I leave these on.”

Steve nods and crowds Danny against the door, leaning over so he can nip at Danny’s ear. “I want to suck you off while you’re wearing them,” he says, rubbing his cock against Danny’s stomach. “I want to come all over them and watch it soak into the cord and dry on your legs.”

“Yeah,” Danny agrees, because fuck, that sounds like the best idea that anyone has ever had.

Steve’s hand is wrapped around Danny’s cock through the stockings. “I want to rip a hole in the front of them so you can fuck me with them on.”

Okay, Danny thinks wildly, scratch what he’d just thought, _this_ sounds like the winning thought of the night. “Go for it,” he manages, hands clutching at Steve’s biceps. “I have another pair. Tear a hole in these, it’s all good.”

Steve’s fingers loop through the fishnets near where the base of Danny’s cock is trapped. “You sure?”

“Yes,” Danny says, thrusting a little towards Steve’s hand. “Tear a goddamned hole already, would you?”

Steve grins and tugs at the stockings. “Oh, absolutely,” he murmurs. “Bed. Go.” He lets go of Danny and takes a step towards the kitchen while Danny scrambles for the bed. Steve is there a moment later, something in his hand, and Danny only has a second to wonder what it is before Steve is sliding the scissors cleanly through the material of Danny’s stockings.

“Christ!” Danny yelps, managing not to move at all until the scissors are well out of the way of his junk. “Okay, maybe this should have come up when we were talking before, Steven. No sharp things near my balls, got it?”

Steve rolls his eyes as he drops the scissors off the bed. “Fishnets don’t tear easily,” he says in what Danny knows he thinks is a perfectly reasonable tone of voice. “Cutting a hole is a hell of a lot easier than tearing one, and this way I can make sure that it’s big enough for your dick to fit through without it getting strangled.”

Danny shuts his mouth resolutely, because Steve might have a point with that last bit. Steve flashes him a grin and pulls the stockings away from Danny’s waist with one hand while he grabs Danny’s dick and guides it through the hole he’d cut with his other hand.

“Looks good,” Steve says, satisfied, and Danny is about to roll his eyes and thank Steve for his eloquent appraisal when Steve cuts him off by running his tongue up the underside of Danny’s cock.

“Um,” Danny says instead, because Steve is playing with the fishnets as he sucks the tip of Danny’s cock into his mouth, and there’s really nothing else to say to that. “Steve.”

“Mm,” Steve replies, looking up without taking Danny’s cock out of his mouth.

“If you want to stick to that plan of yours, you probably don’t want to do that,” Danny says, gesturing at Steve in general. “I was jerking off when you called me four hours ago. You could say I’ve been waiting for this one.”

“Oh,” Steve says, “right,” and just like that he’s sliding up Danny’s body, leaning over to kiss him while he yanks the bedstand drawer open. He drops the lube and a condom onto the bed a moment later, and from there it’s all Danny can do to keep himself from jerking off as he watches Steve coat his fingers and open himself up.

“Okay,” Steve says after less time than Danny would personally deem appropriate for his task. “Ready?”

“Ready, sure, I’m ready,” Danny replies as he rolls the condom on. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you if you’re ready?” Steve grins and opens his mouth, so Danny adds, “If you come out with the ‘I was born ready’ line, I’m going to push you off the bed and jerk off all over your back.”

Steve shuts his mouth and grins, but he doesn’t say anything else. Instead, he moves until he’s kneeling over Danny’s body, just hovering in place for long enough that Danny thrusts his hips up impatiently. His cock slides along the crease of Steve’s thigh and they both groan, and when Danny lands back on the bed, Steve reaches behind himself to hold Danny’s dick steady as he sinks down. They both moan when Steve finally settles against Danny’s hips; Danny feels the press of the fishnets against his legs and Steve just beyond that, their skin meeting through the holes in the stockings.

Steve lets out a breath and shifts his hips a little, rocking back against Danny and rubbing his ass against the stockings. Danny sucks in a breath and thrusts, and they settle into a rhythm that’s barely more than the tiniest of movements, Steve grinding his hips down as Danny pushes up into him. It keeps the fishnets pressed firmly between them, twisting around Danny’s calves and thighs and hips and pressing into Steve’s ass, and Steve almost whimpers as Danny props a leg up and skids the material of the stockings across Steve’s back as well.

It’s not enough, all of a sudden, so Danny thrusts up a little more urgently. Steve seems to be thinking along the same lines, because he rises a little more before meeting Danny’s next thrust, and it isn’t long before Danny squeezes his eyes shut and grips Steve’s hips hard as he comes.

Steve is still sitting on Danny’s dick when Danny opens his eyes again. He’s moving his hips in jerky little circles, and he’s got his hand wrapped around his cock. Danny reaches out and tangles his fingers with Steve’s, and when he brushes the pad of his finger against the head of Steve’s cock, Steve sucks in a breath and slumps forward as he comes on Danny’s stomach.

“You still in there?” Danny asks after a minute. Steve cracks his eyes open and smiles, wide and open and a little goofy. Danny can’t help smiling back.

“I think I might have given myself rug burn on my ass,” Steve says, wincing as he rises up and Danny slips out. Danny runs his fingers down Steve’s back and cups his ass; it’s a little warmer to the touch than normal.

Danny shrugs. “You might have,” he agrees. “I’d say I was sorry, but A, this was your doing entirely, and B, that would be a lie.”

“Oh, I’m not sorry,” Steve says, smiling in satisfaction and laying next to Danny. He puts a hand on Danny’s waist and curls his fingers into the waistband of the fishnets. “We’re definitely keeping these.”


End file.
